Wobblewok
Summary Wobblewok '(どんどろ, Dondoro) is an ancient and incredibly destructive Yo-kai who acts as the secret final boss of the first Yo-kai Watch. Long before anyone can remember, many Yo-kai fought in an effort to seal away Wobblewok's terrible power. After a countless number of casualties, the beast was finally put to sleep and sealed away down in the deepest pits of the Infinite Inferno, where it slumbered for untold centuries. As time wore on, the seals on Wobblewok's prison began to weaken, and a small portion of its aura began to seep out. Due to its immense power, Wobblewok's aura not only began distorting the entirety of the Infinite Inferno, but also pushing its way into the human realm, as well. This small portion of Wobblewok's aura is what Chairman McKracken absorbed to become so incredibly powerful. Much later, Nate and Whisper make their way into the Infinite Inferno, realizing that the mysterious Yo-kai that dwells there poses a serious threat to both the human and Yo-kai realms. Upon reaching Wobblewok's prison, Whisper begins to reseal the beast's seals, but manages to sneeze at the worst possible time and cause it to begin to wake up. After a long and difficult battle against (a barely awake) Wobblewok, the ancient Yo-kai falls back asleep, allowing Whisper to finish restoring power to the seals and returning everything affected by its aura to normal. In Yo-kai Watch 2, Wobblewok can be befriended and used in battle. Naturally, as one of the most powerful Yo-kai in existence, it is S-ranked. It belongs to the Shady tribe and uses Earth-attributed attacks. Due to its appearance and name, it enjoys soba noodles. Powers and Stats 'Tier: Unknown. At least 5-B, likely much higher Name:'''Wobblewok '''Origin: Yo-kai Watch Gender: Unknown Age: At least hundreds of years old (Whisper, who is at least two centuries old, had no idea Wobblewok even existed), likely far older (The Yo-kai Pad had no information on Wobblewok, despite having information on nearly every other Yo-kai) Classification: Yo-kai, U.S.Y. (Unidentified Sealed Yo-kai), S-ranked member of the Shady tribe Powers and Abilities: Enhanced strength, speed, and durability, Energy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Physical and spiritual attack immunity, Ability to inspirit/curse enemies with its breath alone, Darkness Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immortality (Type 3), Invisibility, Reality Warping Attack Potency: Unknown, at least Planet level (Whisper stated that Wobblewok awakening would be more than capable of destroying the human realm), likely much higher (Due to the Yo-kai world being a separate reality, it is possible Whisper meant the entire human universe when referring to the "human realm". A small portion of Wobblewok's aura was capable of warping the entire Infinite Inferno, distorting reality, causing realms to overlap, and seeping into the human world.) Speed: Unknown, at least Speed of Light attacks (Wobblewok is capable of effortlessly firing searing beams of light from its eyes), likely much higher Lifting Strength: At least Class 100+ (Capable of casually lifting the enormous metal slab on top of its head) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown (Wobblewok has never been truly harmed. The best an army of countless Yo-kai could do to it was put it to sleep and seal it away), Regeneration from its spiritual essence makes it difficult to get rid of Stamina: Immense (Fought against an entire army of Yo-kai, causing countless casualties) Range: Multi-Universal via aura Standard Equipment: Cauldron Intelligence: Unknown, appears rather mindless Weaknesses: Can be sealed if asleep Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Thump:' Wobblewok jumps in the air and crashes down, causing everything on the ground to sustain immense damage. *'Slap:' Wobblewok lazily slaps its foe, causing immense damage. *'Lightning Crash:' Wobblewok claps its hands together, causing lightning to rain down from the sky and repeatedly strike all foes in the vicinity. *'Laser Eyes:' Wobblewok fires deadly, searing beams of light from its eyes, piercing whatever it sets its eyes on. *'Change:' The color of Wobblewok's eyes changes, switching up its immunities. When Wobblewok's eyes are blue, it can only be harmed by physical attacks. When Wobblewok's eyes are red, it can only be harmed by spirit attacks. Any other attacks will harmlessly pass through it. *'Awful Breath:' Even Wobblewok's breath is deadly. Any foe it breathes on will suffer any of a multitude of harmful effects. This can vary from dropping one of an opponent's stats (strength, speed, defense, or spirit) down to nearly nothing, causing an opponent to stop moving, causing an opponent to attack itself and its allies instead of Wobblewok, etc. *'Pitch Bomber:' Wobblewok retreats into its cauldron, becoming temporarily invulnerable. Soon, it bursts back out before flinging a massive, incredibly damaging ball of dark energy at its foes. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Yo-Kai Watch Category:Game Bosses Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Spirits Category:Darkness Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Element Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Earth Users Category:Poison Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Final Bosses Category:Energy Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Youkai Category:Tier 5 Category:Unknown Tier